It Started Out With a Kiss
by wolfstarstruck
Summary: Title possibly temporary. Marauders, post-Hogwarts. After Sirius complains of stomach pains for a few weeks, he and Remus find out something that will change their lives forever. Rated M for future chapters.


**A/N - Hello! It's been ages since I wrote something (still hoping to finish Switzerland sometime...), but I'm happier than usual with this one so I decided to post it. I'm almost finished with it completely, so there's virtually no possibility of abandonment on my part. Just a warning (if you haven't guessed yet), it does involve mpreg, but I make it interesting and amusing, I promise. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Remus," Sirius murmured sleepily as he rolled over, burying his face in the werewolf's chest. "My stomach hurts."

"You probably…mm, drank too much," Remus said with a yawn, wrapping his arms around him. "Sleep it off. We don't have anywhere to be."

"No, it's not that – besides, I didn't even drink yesterday. It's been like this all week, but now it's just…worse." He groaned. "I'm glad we skipped dinner last night."

Remus sighed, opening his eyes and looking at him. "Maybe it's the flu? A few people around here have it, I think. I'm sure it's nothing. Lots of rest and fluids and you'll be good as new."

He nodded, grumbling. "I don't have time for rest. I have things to do."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Like…grocery shop."

"I grocery shop."

"Clean the flat."

"I do that too, love."

"Oh, I don't bloody know. I have to go to Auror training though, and I don't know how I can do that if I'm throwing up everywhere."

"Mm, that is true," he murmured, running his hand through his hair. "Just take the week off? I'm sure they'll understand. You've been working too hard lately anyway. I never get to see you."

"Well we can't all have nice cushy jobs at libraries," he teased, kissing his chin. "Someone around here has to pay the bills."

"We both know you're with me for my beauty and cooking, not for the fact that I'm as rich as you. I'm a trophy boyfriend."

He chuckled, rolling over and stretching, wincing at the pain in his stomach. "Ugh, this is awful. And it doesn't feel like any flu I've ever had. I really only feel sick in the morning; after lunch I'm fine. It doesn't make any sense."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. "If you weren't a bloke, I'd say it was morning sickness, but clearly that's impossible…if it's still happening by the end of the week, we'll go to St. Mungo's and see if anything's wrong."

Sirius wrinkled his nose in distaste at the thought. "No. Definitely not. I ruddy hate that place."

"You do? Why? Have you ever even been there?"

He nodded. "It's where my uncle died. I know they could've done more to help him – to save him – but they didn't. Because his last name was Black, everyone was afraid of him, even though my family disowned him for helping me. They ignored him the best they could, until he finally died. They wouldn't even let me see him half the time, and I knew I was the only one who visited him. I wouldn't be surprised if they threw away the flowers I gave him the second he fell asleep."

Remus frowned, having forgotten about that. "Well I suppose we don't have to, then. I'm sure you'll be fine anyway," he assured with a smile. "Just go back to sleep. I'm ruddy exhausted."

Sirius nodded with a soft sigh, closing his eyes. It wasn't long before he shot to the bathroom, puking up the remnants of yesterday's lunch.

When he had been in there for twenty minutes, Remus started to get worried. "Sirius?" he asked, going in and sitting next to him, stroking his hair. "Why don't you try and eat some toast? That usually helps with stomach bugs."

Sirius felt even more nauseous at the thought of food. He immediately shook his head, gagging. "No. I'm never eating again."

Remus couldn't help but smile. Some days, all it seemed that Sirius did was eat, yet he didn't gain a pound. Even now that he wasn't playing Quidditch, he still had the most amazing physique Remus had ever seen, even if he was a bit biased.

"You'll be all right, love, don't worry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sirius shook his head again, reaching over to grab his hand. "Just stay here, will you? I think it'll pass soon."

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later Sirius was sitting in the kitchen, shoveling forkfuls of waffle into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in a year. "These are ruddy delicious, Rem," he commented, shoveling more in.

"I just took them out of the toaster. They've been in the freezer for months. I think they still have a bit of ice on them." He laughed, watching him. "And I thought you were never going to eat again?"

"When did I say that?" He shoveled the last bite into his mouth, swallowing. "Ridiculous."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Going into work, then?"

He nodded, wiping the syrup from his mouth with the back of his hand. After putting his dishes in the sink, he looked at the clock, sighing at the time. "Damn, I'm gonna be late." He ducked down and kissed Remus, grabbing his coat from the hook.

"Um, Sirius?" Remus gave him an amused look, gesturing to his pajama bottoms.

Sirius looked down, blushing. "Oh. Right."


End file.
